A Friend in Need is Friend Indeed
by Stella7
Summary: DG- part on of my Placebo Trilogy- Ginny discovers Draco wounded and discovers she is a Walker- i will finish this one i promise! chapter5- CABOOM!
1. Default Chapter

The Placebo Trilogy: Part One- A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed  
  
Chapter 1: Rain and School  
  
I'm only happy when it rains,

I'm only happy when it's complicated.  
-Garbage  
  
Rain poured down on the 6 Hogwarts students. People hurried past: Muggles not noticing then disappear into the wall.  
  
In Ginny's opinion they (the Muggles) were...well... she felt sorry for them. They were caught up in their own worlds not noticing what went on around them.  
  
"Ah well, at least its raining," Ginny thought standing on the magical platform. She loved the dreary weather. Everything was simpler when the sun wasn't out. The rest of the day was pretty much routine:  
  
The trio pushed her out so she sat with Fred and George the whole time playing guinea pig to their mad scientists.  
  
One thing she did notice was there were some people missing. No one asked where they went. Everyone knew: Deatheaters.   
  
The school was off to a pretty good start. It was pretty much the same ol' same ol' thing for her. The Trio was off solving something. Seamus was blowing something up and Ginny was ignored as usual. But that is the way she preferred things. It was simple, like the rain.  
  
Despite all this classes still began its monotonous schedule: Transfiguration and Herbology in the morning, Defense, Double Potions, and Divination in the afternoon with Hagrid's class every other Monday, for Ginny. One Thursday it was raining cats and dogs out, not that Ginny would go out the castle anyway. She was walking to class and decided to take a short cut through an empty classroom.  
  
Inside said class it was dark. She walked almost blindly until she tripped equally blindly. With a shriek she hit the ground hard. Ginny rolled, holding her scraped arms to see what she had tripped over. Then she saw it was not what but a whom. It was Draco Malfoy.   
  
Ginny nudged Draco, afraid he was dead. No he was still breathing.  
  
"Malfoy? Draco?" Ginny asked timidly. Looking over his face, she reeled back. There was blood. She took out her wand.  
  
"Ginny-come on- what's the stretcher spell?"  
  
The only thing that came to her voice was 'Sonorous' (A/N: Did I spell that right?) so she used it. She pointed to her throat and whispered the spell. Then looking down at Draco covered in bruises and very bloody she yelled,  
  
"PROFESOR MCGONAGALL! MADAM POMPHREY! QUICK THE...(she looked around) OLD DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASS!!!"  
  
She whispered the counter spell and turned back to Draco. Breathing deep breaths, 'ok stay calm, Gin.' She muttered. All that blood, She shuddered. She took her robe off and found the source of the most blood. There was a huge vertical gash on his forehead.  
  
Ginny wiped away some of the blood and tore her robe into stripes. The stripes helped stop some of the bleeding after she had wrapped them around his head. 'Thank Merlin Mum taught me how to mend things,' Ginny thought to herself gratefully. Just then she heard footfalls coming down the hall.  
  
Ginny ran out the classroom to see Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey hurrying towards her.  
  
"In here!" she called not noticing blood all over her white blouse.  
  
"Who is it, Miss Weasley?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I found him in here and he's bleeding a lot."  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and the lights went on, illuminating the form in the floor. The teachers gasped. There was blood all over. Things happened quickly. Pomphrey conjured up a stretcher and McGonagall cleaned up the blood.  
  
Once inside the hospital wing, Ginny set down hers and Draco's bags. Ginny watched from another bed out of the way.  
  
"First we must remove these bandages." The nurse said as she peeled Ginny's bloody robes from Draco's head.  
  
Ginny bit her lip, worried. Slytherin or no he was still a person.  
  
"It seems you are bleeding as well, Miss Weasley," a voice behind her said.  
Startled, Ginny glanced over at the headmaster and down at her arms, the cuts leading from her elbows to her wrists. She was indeed bleeding but most of the blood was Draco's.  
  
"Here wash off your arms and I'll see about mending those cuts."  
  
Ginny did as she was told and with a flick of Dumbledore's wand she was good as new, except for a small scar on each inner arm leading from her wrists to the crook of her arm.  
  
A/N: yeah well I can't spell names will so that's about it. Hey see that button down there? If you review I'll submit another chapter that I just wrote!! PLEASE?!?!?

oh yes and this isnt mine- its J.K Rowling's is supose........


	2. Waking Up

The Placebo Trilogy: Part One- A friend in Need is a Friend Indeed  
  
Chapter 2: Waking up  
  
Should I stay or should I go? If I go there will be trouble. If I stay there will be double.  
-The Clash  
  
--------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy was in a coma for three days. Ginny heard this after overhearing Pansy rave on and on about how she missed her 'Drackey-Poo'. Ginny cringed at the pest name. Somehow the day he woke (Draco), Ron heard about Ginny's part in Draco's rescue.  
"Ginny, you should have left him there!" Ron scolded. Ginny left, however, after a few minuets of berating and was summoned to the headmaster's office.  
  
"What you did a few days ago for Draco was very brave." Dumbledore told her. "For your efforts I am awarding 115 points to Griffindor!"  
  
Ginny's eyes flew up at her Professor. "That's a lot of points!" she said. "Was his wounds that serious?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore answered seriously. "If you hadn't stumbled upon him, he would have died."  
  
--------------------------  
  
After that Ginny found herself walking to the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh screw Ron," she said to herself after some hesitation. She pushed open the door and saw the 'invalid' on a bed near the end. She walked up, her face emotionless as always.  
  
"Hello," she said in front of his bed.  
  
His head snapped up from the book he was immersed in.  
  
"Oh it's you," he said slightly sneering.  
  
Ginny said nothing.  
  
"They told me what you did and you didn't have to."  
  
Ginny, having steeled herself towards his ingratitude, simply replied, "You would have died."  
  
"Well if you are expecting money or something-."  
  
-Well so much for a steel wall thing. In a flash Ginny was in his face.  
  
"A think you would have been nice, you insufferable bastard. But then again I guess you can't. 'Sorry' isn't in your vocabulary is it?" and before Draco actually had time to retort she was gone.  
  
Ginny, outside, chided herself for loosing control. 'Don't' know what I was expecting though.'  
  
---------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was in the library and she discovered something.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A few days later Ginny saw Malfoy during lunch. He was sneering as usual,no surprise there.  
  
"What a pig," she said to herself. "Him and his stupid hair and eyes and..." she fumed digging for more insults. "And he's mean! Very mean! So there!" and with that she ate her grits.  
  
'But he does have fab............'  
  
------------------------  
  
Ginny never did learn what happened to Draco before she found him. The next few days were kinda weird. It was like no one cared Draco had been seriously hurt. Life went on as usual and when Ginny saw him no one spoke to him.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Watch it, Muggle-Lover!" rang out Malfoy's malicious voice. This stopped Ginny in her tracks. How dare he? She spun around. They faced each other in an almost deserted hall.  
  
"What did you say?" Ginny asked him scathingly. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Ginny glared at him, "Oh you are so..."  
"Suave? Debonair?"  
  
"Urg! Bigoted!" Ginny started to stalk off. "Oh yeah!" she turned around. "'Suave and debonair' is redundant!" and she talked off. Malfoy's smirk had disappeared. She had fire in her that one. What was her name? He teased her for years and didn't bother with names. Oh yes, Virginia. That was it. Then another annoying this hit him:  
  
"She corrected my bloody grammar."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ginny sat in the common room and worked on her Potions essay. Hermione, running in and breathing quite heavily, rushed up to Ginny.  
  
"I have found something!" She gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"A prophesy!"  
  
"....And people still take you seriously, it's amazing."  
  
"No really! I found it a few days ago and just figured most of it out!"  
  
"Okay and who predicted it?"  
  
"Some wizard from the 1st century lived in Egypt and stumbled on a group of followers of Isis and had them predict this." She shoved a piece of parchment in Ginny's way.  
  
"I had to translate it from Latin so it may be a little rough."  
  
-In the land of stone fortresses (castles) Where Cogidubnus once reigned Two will save one Two more will open a portal One is a seer The other notices One is a Walker And brings love Where there is none And all is a fake remedy For what is to come.-  
  
"So," Ginny asked. "What does it mean?"  
  
"Well the land of castles is obviously England."  
  
"But the there are castles everywhere."  
  
"Yes, but there were none in the world during the first century. How could they have known this? Anyway in the 1st century there was a king call Cogidubnus who ruled some bits of England."  
  
"And let me guess, this is about Harry," Ginny said, annoyed. "The two will save one is obviously the Potters. You and Ron will open a portal and Ron is a seer and you noticed this prophesy. And why you came to me about it I really don't know. You obviously have it up for saving the world. Again.:  
  
Ginny stopped her banter and they sat in silence.  
  
"There is at least a 3rd party," Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"What?" Ginny glanced up annoyed. "Where?"  
  
"The bit where there is a Walker. It hasn't anything to do with the rest of those mentioned."  
  
"What is a Walker?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then how do you know it's me?"  
  
"It's a hunch," Hermione sat back and looked at Ginny.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N- Well that's chapter 2! I'm in the middle of chapter 4 so if anyone has any suggestions please submit them! PLEASE!!!!! I say "Graze" you say 'Prego'! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAH cough cough 


	3. Lovely Bunch of Coconuts Diddly Diddly

The Placebo Trilogy: Part One- A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed  
  
Chapter 3- Lovely Bunch of Coconuts- diddly diddly  
  
We don't need no education.  
We don't need no thought control.  
A dark sarcasm in the classroom,  
Teacher, leave those kids alone.  
-Pink Floyd  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ginny decided she wouldn't be missed in class and went to the library to look up this Walker thing. She stood in the library:  
  
"Where to start? Hmm... let's look under 'W'." So Ginny walked to the back of the cast library that would have been this author's dream.  
  
"Wa, Wa," She muttered, until she got to the section. Then there it was. It was called Walkers: How to know. Under this read A Walker's guide to Necromancy. Intrigued, she opened it to the check out cover. The only name said "D. Malfoy".  
  
So she took it.  
  
-----------------------  
  
'Walkers are persons enabled to 'walk' from one plain of existence to another. From the physical world to what lays beyond it. Walkers help those who are stuck in this world to travel to the next. Either this action is forcefully or not.' Ginny was in bed with the curtains drawn that night. She stopped there. Hmm but how do you become one? She turned the page. Title page. Next was a note from the author. 'Congratulations' it read. 'Because you are reading this, it means you are a Walker. This book only appears to those who are Walkers. Read this book carefully for if you are not yet 14 you have not yet developed your skills at being a Walker.'  
  
"Hmm," she thought. Ginny's birthday was in three days. "Guess I'll 'develop' then."  
  
------------------------  
  
Ginny walked down to breakfast and sat down next to the trio just as the owl post arrived. Surprisingly two owls landed in front of her. Ron turned startled.  
  
"Oh Gin, didn't see you there. What have you gotten?"  
  
"Birthday presents I expect," Ginny said meaningfully.  
  
"Oh yeah its your birthday number..." He searched. "...13!" he said turning back to his friends not noticing his mistake.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. It was her birthday and she'd enjoy it, too. Her packages were from her parents and Bill, her favorite brother. Her mum and dad had given her some pocket money and a new pair of jeans and a t- shirt (probably on clearance). Ginny still did her this-is-how-I-cope-with- my-family-eye-roll. She was quite happy wearing baggy 3rd had clothes from her brothers as opposed to the more fitted pairs her mum tried to get her to wear. Still it was a nice thought. Now on to the best (and last) present. She saved Bills present for last knowing his was the coolest. And it was, it was a necklace. It had a long chain that she could slip over her neck and pendant which touched her belly button. The pendant was relatively small. It looked like a cross with a look at the top. Very Egyptian. The note read:  
  
Dear Ginny, Hope my present is better than every one else's this year ('Poor Bill,' she thought. She loved her brother but he was very disillusioned). It's something I picked up from one of the pyramids I cleaned. Don't worry its as clean as Percy's police record. Its called and ankh and the Egyptians used it was a symbol of eternal life. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Love,  
Bill  
  
Ginny smiled as she slipped the necklace over her head. She'd better not let Ron see it. He'd want to sell it.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Later as she was in the hall she saw Harry and some other person she'd never seen before ambling down the hall with him. They weren't saying a thing and it looked as if Harry hadn't noticed her.  
  
"Harry, who is that with you?" she asked.  
  
The person looked alarmed.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry glanced around. "I'm not walking with anyone." And he wasn't/  
  
"That was strange," She said moving on. "Bye."  
  
Then she remembered the book!  
  
"Malfoy checked it out!" and she ran to lunch.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Malfoy scanned the Great Hall, very bored. He had dropped Crabbe and Goyle last summer and dumped Pansy long before then. He was alone.  
  
Draco's eyes met another's at the 'Forbidden Table'. Great it was the Weasley girl: Virginia. She was motioning with her eyes very pointedly. She wanted to talk to him outside. He sneered at her. Stupid girl. She obviously-  
  
Was leaving...  
  
After a few minuets he got up and put on a sneer... that quickly left as soon as he was in the entrance hall.  
  
He saw a flash of blinding black light hit Ginny. Malfoy winced and touched his scar that followed a straight path horizontal to his eyebrow. The next second Ginny was down and he saw girls who remarkably resembled Pansy and her gang cackling as they ran off. Leaving him and an unconscious Ginny.  
  
The world blinked out of color. Only black and white now. Things were only black and white. Draco took a step towards her as her shoulder exploded with color. Red. Crimson and auburn. Blood in her head mixed with her hair as nicks speckled her forehead. What was happening? 'Why am I freaking out?' Draco asked himself. 'You are a Malfoy.' But even then he conjured up a stretcher and brought the injured girl to Madam Pomphrey.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Madam Pomphrey nearly passed out herself when she saw the two students, their roles reversed.  
  
"How?" She asked inspecting the girl's body.  
  
"Parkinson snuck up on her," Draco growled.  
  
"Oh dear, please send for Professor Snape. I'm sure punishments are necessary."  
  
Draco trotted down to the dungeons.  
  
"Come in!" came the irritated voice of Professor Snape.  
  
"Ah Malfoy, what do you want?" snapped the teacher, sending the 3rd years lower into their seats.  
  
"Madam Pomphrey requests your presence due to an injury."  
  
Snape turned to his class, "Class dismissed! Three feet on the merits, uses, and potions Gully root is used for," Snape glared. "Pack up!"  
  
Once outside Snape inquired, "Who is it?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Draco said coolly. "I found her being hexed by Parkinson and her gang. I didn't recognize the hex but she's pretty beaten up."  
  
They arrived at the infirmary, Snape striding in.  
  
"Yes, Professor," The nurse looked up from tending Ginny. "It seems she needs 'Skele-mend' but I haven't anymore. If you could please brew some more..."  
  
Snape glared at the woman, "Draco can do it, he is capable, and he will brew it while I speak to Dumbledore about this." Snape cast his best evil eye at the two conscious people and strode off.  
  
"Well...That man!" Pomphrey huffed with her hands on her hips. "The ingredients are in the supply cabinet." She pointed. "It should only take a few minuets. I'll see to as much of Miss Weasley's head as possible." The woman left a very annoyed-to-be-stuck-here-but-at-least-no-class Draco to it.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ginny awoke with a moan and sigh at the same time Draco finished the potion.  
  
"Right Weasley your up." Draco turned to find her trying to sit up.  
  
"No, bint!" He sapped. "You've got a broken arm and fractured the front bit of your head." Scooping up some potion he handed her a cup. Ginny eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"It's Skele-mend, Pomphrey couldn't fix your head with a spell so we'll mend both arm and head together."  
  
Ginny accepted this seeing that the nurse indeed was tending to another student across the way.  
  
"So you gonna take it Weasel?"  
  
Ginny glared as much as she could and Draco slid some of the foul potion down her throat. Ginny's eyes watered and she coughed.  
  
"Yes it isn't very good it is?" Draco sneered before she drifted off again.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ginny awoke sometime later. Looking around she found no one was moving about the semi-lighted ward. Seeing her robes at the end of the bed, she lifted up to grab them but a flash of pain kept her down. She moaned. Her head hurt so much. Wiggling down a bit she grabbed her robes with her feet. Finding the Walker book with her good hand, she managed to slip it out. Then, awkwardly holding the book, she opened to the page she left off at:  
  
"Some dead may not know they are in fact just that: dead. These need to be convinced they are before you try to get them into the Next Realm. Always remember it is easier to bring these types past the fourth gate willingly rather than forcing them.  
Many dead feel they need to finish their businesses before leaving this Realm. Others may follow a person, stay in one house or place, or 'haunt' a person in attempts to help, hurt or see that justice is done. Most Walkers must first help these people as forcing one dead past the fourth gate may not keep them there.  
  
The Gates  
  
There are seven gates in all. A Walker must cross over to bring a dead to the Next Realm, The first three gates are the Lesser. They are simply where the dead go when they disappear from this existence. The 4th is the gate one must get the dead- or at least the normal, not as powerful dead- past to stay in the Next Realm. Depending on with dead you deal with may depend on with gate you bring them past. The last gate is reserved for the most evil and powerful of the dead and also the strongest. No Walker has survived this trek. The last trek made to the last gate was made by a Walker to bring Grimwald. The Walker was pronounced dead.  
  
How to force the dead  
  
To force the dead into the Next Realm, a Walker must trap the dead by using either the Sword of Griffindor or the Dagger of Slytherin. However, neither have been seen since the last Watcher almost a hundred years ago. This is due to being hidden by the last Walker. Many also say Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knows these items' whereabouts. However-."  
  
[BANG!] Ginny's head snapped up from the book. The bang had been caused by Hermione and Ron. They were carrying someone on the stretcher between them. Three guesses at to whom it was and the first two don't count.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N- yes yes its not mine- the characters etc.- the concept of Walkers I took from the books Abhorsen (very good ones) the term Walker I kinda came up with and the whole sword thing but everything else I just wish for.... (1,766 words!!)  
  
Yay Review time!! Its right there / 


	4. Scarhead or why shellfish harms the envi...

The Placebo Trilogy: Part One: a Friend in need is a friend indeed  
  
Chapter 4: Scarhead  
  
We found an old doll,  
  
She was out in the grass,  
  
She had special powers,  
  
We said a black mass.  
  
We sat in a circle,  
  
All holding hands.  
  
The doll'd been held together,  
  
With old rubber bands.  
  
She'll rise, she'll rise, she'll rise!  
-Rasputina -----  
  
Yes it was Harry. Big surprise, eh? Harry was laid out on the stretcher, all moaning and holding his stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, turning her head as slowly as possible to look at them.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron practically screeched. "Thank Merlin you're here! Get out of bed and get Madam Pomfrey! Harry is ill!"  
  
Ginny just stared, her mind not quite processing her brother's order.  
  
"Moan," came Harry.  
Ginny looked into the wild and expectant faces of Hermione and her brother.  
  
"Umm....no," Ginny said.  
  
"What? What do you mean, no? Harry could be dying and you say no?!" Ron practically screeched again.  
  
"I've just broken my arm and fractured my skull, you arse!" Ginny yelled at  
them. ("Moan") "I'm in no position to be getting out of bed. Fuck off." Ginny turned very slowly to put her back to them.  
  
"What about Harry?" Hermione sounded tearful.  
  
"Call the bloody nurse yourself!" Ginny yelled as loudly as her head would allow her to.  
"Moan"  
  
While the two uninjured students went to find the nurse with Ron muttering "People- bloody incompetent these days.", Ginny felt something bump into her bed. Tuning slowly she saw it was "Moan"...Harry on his stretcher that had floated over. When Madam Pomfrey came out she fussed over Harry after throwing Ron and Hermione out (much to Ginny's satisfaction).  
  
Ginny looked over at the bed separating hers and Harry's. On it sat the same boy she saw with Harry the other day in the hall.  
  
"Hi," Ginny said in a low voice.  
  
The boy, a few years older than she was, looked over at her. "You can see me?" The boy asked.  
  
"What do you mean-ohh," Ginny said. "I get it. You're dead."  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Well, I just became a Walker. That's why I saw you in the hall."  
  
The boy looked frightened and started floating back a bit.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't send you back. You're obviously here for a reason. I'm supposed to help you before any forceful measures are taken anyway."  
  
"Oh, that's good." The boy replied looking over at Harry.  
  
"So you're here for Harry? Big surprise, everyone is," Ginny said a bit bitterly. "What's your name?"  
  
"James Potter," came his reply.  
  
"Oh my gods!" Ginny gasped. "Your Harry's dad! Wow!" She stared at him noticing the resemblances now, unable to stare at him despite her distaste for Harry.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"That's amazing," Ginny said wide-eyed. "Well the whole forcing thing: don't worry. I haven't even got the Sword of Griffindor so..."  
  
James looked up. "Hey," he appeared to think things over. "Little girl if I tell you where the sword is will you not force me into the Next Realm?"  
  
Ginny breathed in. "Of course I won't force you. I want my first...time at this to be in a non-violent way!"  
  
James seemed to accept this. "Well," the rather dead young man said. "It's in Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Moan"  
  
"Yes, I saw it last year when Harry went to his office. It's what he fought with in that chamber thing."  
  
Ginny inhaled sharply. That was what Harry had saved her with? That sword she vaguely remembered Harry tucking into his belt as they latched onto Fawkes the Phoenix to escape?  
  
"Wow, thanks," Ginny replied.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So..." Ginny stared at Harry. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh he ate some bad shellfish at dinner. I knew he shouldn't have." James shook his head. "That boy should have listened to Hermione."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, smirking.  
  
"Oh yes and that Malfoy boy is here," James said pointing to the shadows. "He's been in here looking at you since I got here. Bye." and with that James disappeared into The Lesser of the Next Realm.  
  
"Moan"  
  
-----  
  
Ginny looked over to where James Potter had pointed. Looking to see if Madam Pomfrey was still in her office (she was) Ginny turned back to the shadows.  
  
"Well?" Ginny said lifting her head slowly (about an inch off her pillow). "Come out." Malfoy emerged, annoyed.  
  
"So you are a Walker too," he snarled.  
  
"Yes I-," Ginny began.  
  
"Save it!" Draco sneered. Ginny lifted her eyebrow. He really was a brat wasn't he?  
"Jealous much?" she asked.  
  
"You wish," and Draco swooped out of the infirmary.  
  
"Goodness!" Pomphrey said with an anti-acid-izing potion...thing in her hand. "You're awake."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Well you'll be well enough by tomorrow's dinner I suppose." Ginny could see, though, that the nurse would keep her in the infirmary five extra days if she could.  
  
"Moan"  
  
"Yes, yes," Pomfrey bustled over to Harry's bedside. "I haven't forgotten. Drink this and be on your way, Mr. Potter." Harry did and stopped moaning (finally). Ginny giggled when the nurse pushed him out where Ron and Hermione were waiting.  
  
Before the doors closed she heard Hermione yelling, "Harry! You're alive!" ----  
  
The next day Ginny was discharged from the infirmary and sent to dinner.  
  
After listening to the Trio rave on to the other Griffindors on how brave and courageous Harry had been Ginny left. Deciding to follow James's information she trekked over to Dumbledore's office where he let her in.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley, how are you?" the old headmaster asked.  
  
"I'm feeling better."  
  
"Well what can I help you with?" Dumbledore asked kind naturedly(is that a word?).  
  
"Well..." Ginny began, fidgeting in her seat. "I kinda need that." Ginny pointed to the sword she had seen on her arrival in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I see and this would be because...?"  
  
"Well, I kinda...um...became a Walker," Ginny replied.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, yes. This fits very well."  
  
Ginny looked at him as if he was a raving old loon (which wasn't very far off). "Er, what fits, sir?" she asked.  
  
"Well you will not deny Miss Granger has stumbled across a rather telling prophesy."  
  
"How-?"  
  
"Oh," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "I know a lot of things Harry and his friends don't tell me."  
  
"Yes me too," Ginny mumbled, thinking of the time she heard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking about Sirius.  
  
"Also I would think you would like proper training, Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy as he may have led on is also a Walker. Most peculiar for two in one generation... You will join our tutor sessions."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I will look for you both on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays two hours after dinner.  
  
-----  
  
The next day Malfoy tripped Ginny in the hall. Ginny tumbled down, books, papers, and other paraphernalia scattered everywhere. People laughed but no one helped her- preferring to trample on over her things.  
  
"Oomph!" Ginny grunted, hitting the floor. Glaring up at her attacker she yelled, "Gods Malfoy, what are you, four?!"  
  
Malfoy glared, smirked and kicked one of her books down the hall along with him to class. Ginny saw red.  
  
"Urg! Malfoy!" He didn't turn around which in this author's humble opinion was a big mistake as she quickly pulled out her wand.  
  
"Get back here!" She muttered next: "Accio Malfoy! Accio book!"  
  
Ginny sidestepped, laughing hysterically, as Malfoy crashed into the ground at her feet.  
  
"You annoying prick, don't ever take something of mine again!" and with that she walked off but not before casting the bat bogey hex on him. ----  
  
The next day was Tuesday and Ginny had Walker lessons with Dumbledore and Draco.  
  
Ginny fumed thinking how childish Malfoy could be. How deliberate he could be. Just to get her dander up. Well no matter. Ginny was resolved on the situation. She would show Draco she was just as good a Walker as he was. No matter how jealous he was about it.  
  
"Boys," Ginny muttered as she sat in bed trying to decide whether breakfast was worth getting out of bed for.  
  
"What's wrong with boys?" came a voice next to her.  
  
Ginny jumped, oh, about four feet. James Potter nearly died laughing...you know...if he could die again.  
  
"James Potter!" Ginny said indignantly before lowering her voice to not wake her roommates. "What are you doing here?" She covered herself a bit more. Ghost or not, Ginny didn't really want to expose herself to Harry's dad.  
  
"Aw- it's so boring in Harry's room." James pretended to sit on (though he was two inches above) the bed near her ankles. "Frank's son, Neville is it? He snores something awful!"  
  
"Yes well they'll be awake soon so..." Ginny started to sit up a bit more.  
  
"Wait, wait!" James said a bit frantically. "You're the only one who can see me besides that Malfoy brat." (James shuddered) "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Ginny replied. "Harry's best friends with my brother, Ron."  
  
"Oh the one with the crush on Hermione!" James said a bit wickedly.  
  
Ginny giggled. Yes she liked James. He didn't come off as the overly heroic-type like Harry and his friends. Ginny sort of hoped they would become friends before she had to... send him back or whatever. Ginny never did have many friends and since no one noticed her it shouldn't seem odd if she was talking to thin air.  
  
After James disappeared Ginny walked down to the Great Hall. Sitting down near the end she spied James hovering near Harry and Ron, who, Ginny noted disgustedly, were scarfing down their food a bit too fast. James winked a bit and waved causing Ginny to wave back. Harry, seeing this, obviously thinking the wave was for him returned the gesture. Ginny giggled: James was making faces at her.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, "Eckon shhhill arsa crubsh o oou, rriee."  
  
Which this author understands is translated to: "I reckon she still has a crush on you, Harry." or "I reckon she needs to feed you penguins, Mary." Either works.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A/N- that was it! the el big chapter (teehee- yes I was redundant) oer its 7 pages!!! yay! 


	5. You just need to try harder

The Placebo Trilogy: Part One- A Friend in need is a friend indeed.  
Chapter 5: You just need to try harder  
  
Just exactly where we're going I cannot say, But we might even leave the USA 'Cause there's a brand new game that I want to play No use of you running, or screaming and crying 'Cause you've got a home as long as I've got mine  
  
"Going up the country"  
-Canned Heat  
  
---------------------------  
  
After breakfast Ginny walked down the hall to her first class. Sighing as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her brother aggravated her to no end sometimes...More like all the time. Not everyone is out to get them or worship them. She wished someday someone would tell them they weren't God's gift to earth. Ginny especially hated that she was in a life debt with (from? Some word) Harry, saving her life and all. Ginny just hoped he wouldn't ask her to use it to save himself and his counterparts. That would be rich. She could just imagine: It's the last battle and Ginny after being forced to stay behind because she is a "weakling" runs to battle wand blazing when Harry & Co. spot her as Voldemort is about to kill them and grab her as a shield to stop the killing curse. How lovely. Yes to be finally killed at the hands of Tom because Harry was to chicken die trying to defeat him...  
  
After this huge mind ramble Ginny found herself in the semi-crowded hall outside her class. Leaning against the wall she spotted an object in hovering in the air down the vast hallway. Squinting to see what it was she got out of her spot in line. Then she realized what it was.  
  
It was a woman. She was hanging from her neck in the rafters, her eyes bulging. She swayed slightly, her white nightgown flowing slightly in the non-existent wind. Ginny's breaths quickened as she realized the woman was staring at her with very much alive eyes in a very much bloated, dead face.  
  
Ginny felt like screaming at the horrible sight above the hall, swollen with students. Then quicker than Ginny could register, the lady disappeared. As Ginny was breathing a sigh of relief to see the dead person gone the woman reappeared but this time not from the rafters but behind a boy she seemed to watch or guard very closely. It was Blaise Zambini. Ginny stood stock still in the hallway; staring at the horrid couple walking past her. The entire time they walked past the young Griffindor the woman stared at Ginny, her sharp eyes even more illuminated by the dull features and light blue coloring of her face. Blaise noticed Ginny's stare and sneered. He obviously had no idea who was following him and Ginny was too scared to let him know.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
After dinner that night Ginny trudged up to Dumbledore's office, her mind still heavy with the memories from that morning. Giving the pass word, she entered Dumbledore's quarters to find the headmaster and Draco already there.  
  
"Thanks for finally gracing us with your presence, Weasley," Draco sneered as he turned towards the door.  
  
"Did you plan that remark, Malfoy? Hope you didn't strain your brain too much," Ginny retorted, not caring if her come back was a bit weak but she was tired so excuses and all...  
  
"That will be enough," Dumbles said smiling a bit. "Now. Let's get on with the lesson.  
  
"A Walker forcibly sends one of the dead back to the Next Realm by using the Sword of Griffindor or Dagger of Slytherin. To use the sword Miss Ginny must delare her intentions- to send back so and so- then thrust the sword through the heart area of said dead individual-."  
  
Ginny raised her hand, "You said that I must do this with the sword but why not Draco too? I mean why doesn't he use it too?"  
  
Draco who at that time had been taking notes, scowled at her. "Because I'm not a lazy Griffindor like yourself. Only Griffindors can use the Sword of Griffindor obviously. I didn't think you were as dumb as the other Weasels-."  
  
"Well if you're so smart where is the Dagger of Slytherin, hmmm?" Ginny asked obnoxiously with a smug look on her face. Draco glared as he didn't know where the dagger lay but wasn't going to admit it to the like of her.  
  
At that moment Dumbles raised his hand for silence which he got grudgingly. "We are still looking for the Dagger of Slytherin. Until then Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Weasley must work together. If you discover one of the dead who will not cross over then Miss Weasley needs to be present to force them back."  
  
Ginny frowned. Work with Malfoy....urg. Just what she didn't need. He didn't look so happy about it either.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
When Dumbles finally let them return to their dorms Ginny stopped Draco in the hall outside the office.  
  
"Malfoy wait." Ginny called putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Draco spun around. "I'm not looking around the castle with you Weasel. I don't care what Dumbledore says."  
  
"I don't care about that," Ginny said hurriedly. "I want to ask you something..." She trailed off.  
  
Draco smirked. "I know you want me but no I will not be your boyfriend you filthy muggle-lover."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Did Blaise Zabini's mum kill herself?" she blurted out before clapping a hand over her mouth. Draco's face darkened.  
  
"What do you know about that?" He asked gruffly stepping closer to her.  
  
"Um..." Ginny swallowed. "I saw her hanging from the rafters in the hallway this morning and then she followed him through the hall. She stared at me the whole time." Ginny shuddered.  
  
Draco stared at her as if trying to size her up. "Well stay out of it Weasley, It's non of your concern. Don't go trying to force her back to the Next Realm either or I'll-."  
  
"You're the one who has been threatening all the dead types! James told me-."  
  
"James Potter is scared of me just as his son is," Draco interjected pompously, leaning closer to her face.  
  
"Ha!" Ginny said and walked briskly to the Griffindor Tower, leaving an angry Draco behind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Once inside the common room, Ginny sunk down into a sofa near the fire. Glancing over into the shadows of the empty room she saw a figure watching her.  
  
"Harry." She said wearily.  
  
"Nope, it's me." James responded as he floated over to where she was sitting. "How was lessons?"  
  
"Horrid," Ginny answered closing her eyes. "Malfoy is horrid to me." Sitting up she looked at the young man. "I saw Blaise Zabini's mum today. Malfoy told me to but out of it but I know she killed her self- she was hanging from the rafters and all." Ginny shuddered for the second time that night at the thought of Blaise's mother.  
  
James sighed and shook his head. "Yeah I went to school with her. She was a Ravenclaw. She called herself a different name each year- stuff like Moon and Flower- she was very much into the flower childe- muggle hippie trend in during the 60s. She was nice enough and a bit on the eccentric side but nothing like the Lovegood in Ravenclaw now. Then her parents during our 7th year joined up with Voldemort. After that she was forced to give up her muggle clothes and music and had to dress in black. After school Voldemort arranged a marrage between Amelia, I believe they called her from then on, and (A/N: what the heckity heck is Blaise's parent's names?) Dimitri Zabini. He controlled her with spells and her mind and body just gave up. Two summers ago when Voldemort came back again she hung herself."  
  
"Wow..." Ginny whispered.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Ginny looked at James. He was so much like Harry in appearance but his character was so different. He didn't have the wounded hero act going on. He also wasn't a self-righteous bastard but Ginny wasn't going to get into that.  
  
"James..." she said hesitantly. "Where is Lily?" James froze as much as a hovering ghost could. "She went past the fourth gate, and I chose to stay behind-."  
  
Suddenly-  
  
[CABOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!]  
  
A huge explosion rippled through the castle. Shock waves traveled through James but knocked Ginny to the floor as screams could be heard faintly below the resounding noise.  
  
The end- kidding there will be more! IF SOMEONE WILL REVIEW THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! 


End file.
